The Giant's Revenge Ch 8
Chapter 8-Fight to the death! No, I'm serious By the time I got to Alcyoneus, he was on his knee, rubing his head. He looked down at me. "So," he began, "A child of Hades? Ha! you hear that Hades? I shall take joy killing your son!" I looked around, but couldn't see dadd-- I mean, Hades anywhere. ''Great, ''I thought, ''By myself with this. '' I looked up at him, "Well? You gonna take me on or what?" He looked offended, but stood up, dusted himself off, and jabbed his iron staff at me. I was shocked, but moved to the side, and used Inferno to swat the point away. I ran up to his foot, and stabbed it, he yelped, and instead of blood or ''ichor, ''or something that makes sense coming out, oil came out. It spilled all over my arm, and a little on my face. I fell back and looked up at him, "Oil? Really?" This got him mad so he jabbed at me again. "How dare you insult me! I shall kill you and you petty father!" It went on for minutes, maybe even hours. He 'd jabb, I'd dodge & stab, run. Over and over. He eventually started laughing as I stabbed him in the thigh. I was covered in oil, sweat, and blood. "You cannot defeat me in my home land! I was born in California!" He clapped his hands and I heard some sort of squealing. I looked back and these ugly woman-bats were flying toward me. They had claws, fangs, furry pig noses, leahtery wings, bowed legs. Ugly, I repeat, ugly. "Wha-- What're those?!" "Keres. Vengeful death. Don't get poisoned. Enjoy." He ran away toward Hades' Palace. I was gonna run after him, except for the ugly monsters after me. I stood my ground and attacked/defended. They kept trying to cut me, but I kept killing them. Eventually, there was on left.It kept coming, but I couldn't kill it. I went to cut her head off, but I felt an unbearable pain up my back. I turned around and ''this ''time cut her head off. I fell to the ground, I looked around, and saw Ryan, with his currently broken trident, and Castor running toward me. I almost blacked out, but remember nectar running down by back, ambrosia in my mouth, and drinking nectar. I felt stronger, but still extremely weak. "Cerberus!" I shouted. He came bounding over. "Lemme get a ride to Hades' Palace." He bend his middle head down, I climbed on. Castor came after, Ryan last. We bounded toward Hades' Palace in only a minute, I climbed off, followed the destruction. I heard a crashing, and came to a giant hole in a wall. I walked out and came onto a huge battle. There was Hades, now 40 ft. tall, and Alcyoneus, now cowering away. I ran up to him, my back wanting me to collapse. But I stopped at his feet and trust my sword in. He yelled and felll to the ground. "Alright," I began, breathless, "Ready for a trip?" He was gonna protest, but I stabbed his chest, pressed my hand down, and Shadow Traveled. By the time we got to Long Island, I was gonna die. I was poisoned, exhausted, one more move, and I'm screwed. But I eventually got up climbed Alcyoneus, who was pale, maybe from being scared, or he wasn't in his home land, was gonna get up, but I placed my sword on is neck. "Who bought you back?" "What?" "Who bought you back to living? Who?!?!" He grumbled, "My father. He shall rise. He shall conquer you all! His time shall come!" "Don't know who you're talking 'bout, but, say good-bye." Before I could do anything, he got up, and I feel, 20 feet, to my back. I shouted in pain, but got up. "Why you little!" I grabbed the sword, and ran toward him. I sliced, stabbed, and cut where I could. I eventually made it to his heart. I threw my sword, he was gonna grab it, but it had already impaled his heart. Oil gushed out as his body turned to precious stones. I feel to my knee's, I hearda conch horn blow, a huge bark, but didn't have time to react, but I collapsed in oil and precious stones. The next days were a haze. All I remember is looking up at the kids from Apollo looking at me, "You may have almost killed us with those undead freaks, but you don't deserve to die." Then I saw Castor and Ryan begging Dionysus for something. Chiron was in wheelchair mode stroking his beard. Apollo kids working on my back. Then my back felt better, but it still hurt, I looekd aroung and saw Ryan and Castor smiling. Derby came trotting in. "Awesome!" He screamed, "You're alive!" Alive? What? I didn't have to think as I blacked out for awhile. Chapter 9-Green Day heals poison Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page